


Sacrifice

by Snuf



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuf/pseuds/Snuf
Summary: To keep her job secure, Randolph and Kit must work together (Which hasn't been happening much during season 3), which results in both of them learning a little something about themselves and each other.Kit begins to think that maybe going back to her ex wasn't the best choice for her after all, and her "FOW" (flavor of the week) was the better choice all along.Randolph realizes that maybe his job and money aren't the only things that matter in life. There's more to it than just the numbers.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

_ Cain’s after me. I know that. But I can’t show any weakness to that asshole. _

Kit knew this was true. The way he talked to her, and stared her down from a far. Her job was in danger. She didn’t want to leave here though. She cared too much about the people here, Especially Randolph Bell. She cared a lot about him, but not in that kind of love way. She cared about him as a friend, nothing more. She made sure to let him know that too in probably one of the worst ways. She regretted telling him in the way she did.

“I should let you know I got back with my ex.”

What kind of asshole delivers big news like that? She could read his face like an open book when she dropped the bomb. Hurt, sadness, a bit of anger, but not at her, but more at himself for not “trying hard enough to win her over.” It also read confusion, surprise and a broken heart. 

_ What was he even thinking in that moment,  _ She thought.

_ “What a bitch. Was I not good enough? Where did I go wrong?” _

_ You didn’t go wrong, Randolph. You did a great job, and I’m so sorry for doing that to you. But it’s too late. I’m already back with my ex. My kids are already throwing parties about our rejoining. If I went back to you than it would cause too much havoc.  _

“You got a minute, Kit?”

Randolph scared the shit out of her as he came up behind her, making her jump and drop the medical iPad.

“Oh my. I’m sorry.” Randolph leaned down and grabbed the iPad and gave it back to her. During the exchange, their fingers brushed each other, making Kit retaliate back a bit. Randolph immediately noticed the flinch and took a step back. “Sorry about scaring you. I… I didn’t mean to.”

Kit wanted to say: “Oh, you’re okay. Are you doing anything tonight? You could pick me up at 6 and we could grab dinner at that nice restaurant down the road that you have talked about a couple of times.”

But no words left her mouth and she wore a face of concentration, making Randolph look down at his feet and break the eye contact.

_ Well done Kit. Say something! You’re scaring the poor guy! _

Before she found the power to speak, Randolph was already talking to try to break the silence.

“Well. What I was going to say was I know that Cain is after you and has a very strong intent of firing you, and I just wanted to say that I’m here for you, and you can count on me to protect you.”

Kit was touched.  _ How can you do that even after I broke your heart? You’re insane!  _ “Thank you, but I think I can look after myself.”

_ Oh my god you moron! What are you trying to do?! Make him hate you?! _

Randolph’s soft expression left his face to be replaced by a hard stare. They stood there in silence. In that time, Kit was trying to form words in her mouth but she couldn’t think. Bell sighed and looked away, the hard expression not leaving his face. He looked at her once more before turning and walking down the hall without another word. She stood there as if nails were hammered into her feet, keeping her there, and not moving her. All she could do was watch as he took a right down the hall and left her sight.


	2. Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bells thought process and time after Kit kind of pushed him away

_ She’s clearly pissed at me, but for what? It had to be something I did in the past week. She tends to keep grudges for at least a week before she gets over it. _

Randolph walked down the hall, not really watching where he walked, people stayed out of his way anyway, he was the CEO, he could do what he wanted. Hell, he could rip off his shirt and scream at the top of his lungs if he wanted. But he could never do the one thing he really wanted to do. He wanted to sweep Kit off her feet, kiss her, hug her, protect her, and marry her if he could, but all of those things were long gone. She got back with her ex-husband, Brett after they reunited through his stupid dinky medical condition, which kicked Randolph out of the equation.

_ I bet Brett was faking that stupid medical condition just so he could steal her from me. Don’t say that, Randy. it was her choice, not yours. Brett had to go under the knife to survive, which clearly proves he DID in fact have a medical condition. You even gave her the go ahead to be with him, you didn’t even fight for her… why didn’t you fight? God, you sure are a moron for someone who went to school for 5+ years to study medicine. Although, med school doesn’t teach you how to get a date, or tell the person you want to take them out. Maybe you should’ve gone to school for education in love, or sex, or some shit like that instead of learning how to stick your finger up someones ass. You’ve even proven to yourself that you need love advice through your 2 divorces, and a couple of dates gone wrong… actually, scratch that, at least 3 dozen dates gone wrong. _

Here’s the bottom line. He sucked at loving, and being loved. There was just something about him that made him unlovable after a week or two. Was it because he smelled? Was it because he was graying? Was it because of his occasional voice crack here and there? Maybe it was everything about him. His narcissistic attitude, his walk, his eyes, his attire.

The negative thoughts were pulling at his mind so much that he didn’t even know that his pager was going off until a nurse tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to his pocket where the pager rested. He snapped out of his deep thoughts and took out the pager. He was needed in his office by Cain. 

_ Why the hell is he paging me to come to MY office? This man is going to be the death of me one day.  _

He took his sweet time as he walked to his office and opened the door to see Cain in his seat, feet resting on his desk in a casual manner that was relaxed, yet you could feel the tension that sparked when Bell set foot inside the office.

“Get out of my chair,” Bell ordered, but of course, Cain didn’t move a muscle.

“We need to talk, old man,” Cain said in his serious monotone voice.

Bell rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch. “What. I’ve got a lot going on today.”

“As you know, Kit Voss is being a little bit of a handful. In short, she’s being a bitch.”

This caused the blood to rush to Bells cheeks and his whole body to tense. His gaze hardened as he looked away from the stupid son of a bitch who dared to call Kit a bitch in front of him. “Take that back. She is NOT a bitch.”

“I’m not even going to argue right now. I have better things to do.” Cain rose to his feet, his sneakers siding against his desk on the way to the floor, making a raspy, unpleasant noise. “What I was going to say before you interrupted me was you need to find a way to get Voss out of here. If you can’t then you better believe that your job is gone. I know she won’t cooperate, which leaves compromising out of the question. It’s her, or you. I have Red Rock to back me up on this one, so don’t expect to take this to the board. You will get shut down just like that.” He snapped his fingers together right in Bells face, but he didn’t back down this time. He was so pissed he couldn't even form any words. “You’ve got 3 days. Better get to it.” With that he left the office and slammed the door behind him, leaving Randolph in absolute silence.

His cheeks were flushed and he wore a look of anger mixed with fear with a bit of sadness. For once in his life he was stuck. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was looking down the barrel of a gun that was about to fire at any moment. He was absolutely screwed.


	3. Silence

Kit still felt like shit after her and Randolph's run in yesterday. She hadn’t seen him around at all since then, which worried her a bit. Randolph had a way of getting over things pretty quickly, something she knew she needed to work on herself. He would be back by now, smiling and bringing her coffee just the way she liked it (he memorized her coffee order the very first time she told him, and it was very brief too.) His ability to forgive and forget was incredible Kit had to admit, which was why she was very afraid at the fact that he hadn’t turned up at all.

_ Did I finally push him away for good? Oh god, what if I did? _

__ “Kit. We need to talk,” Randolph said walking up behind her, scaring the shit out of her again, but only this time he didn’t care or say sorry.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Kit said, trying to play off her jump scare like it was nothing.

Randolph grabbed her arm and led her into a room. He shut the door behind them, and flipped on the lights.

Kit knew for sure that something was definitely up due to the look on Randolph’s face, and the way he paced with hands flexing open and shut over and over again.

“I know that you are mad at me for some reason, but for now that has to be cut out of the picture. We need to work together. Cain is going to try to fire you unless I rather resign, or we can find a way to boost your payment and get Cain to like you.”

Kit stood there in silence, unable to speak or move a muscle. 

“Now I have a couple of ideas, but they won’t be easy to execute. Doing more complex surgeries, doing more surgeries that aren’t needed, going and supporting rich companies to get more recognition-”

“No. Absolutely not. I will NOT do surgeries for patients who don’t need it, and I will NOT support some random rich company who may have the potential of hurting someone!”

_ Of all the things you could’ve said… it had to be that didn’t it. _

__ “Well Christ, Kit! I’m trying to help you! Why don’t you see that?! I’m just trying to keep you here!”

“Well I’m just fine keeping myself here thank you very much!”

_ Oh my god, stop talking! You need him more than ever now! What the hell are you doing?! _

__ She saw something snap in Randolph as his cheeks flushed, and he frowned, and tore his gaze off of her. 

_ Is this what’s it’s like to see a heart break? _

__ Randolph shook his head and looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, hands resting on his hips. He met her eyes again, but they looked sadder. “I’m just trying to help you, but for some reason you won’t let me. I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but don’t think for one second you are leaving this place. I got your back with everything you do, okay?”

_ How is he still sticking around? How is it possible for someone to stick by you after you push them away? _

__ “Th-Thanks.”

_ Wow for once you didn’t say anything mean. It’s a bit too late for a nice comment though. _

  
__ Bell nodded, turned his back to her and walked out the door, leaving her in the empty room in silence.


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bells plan to try to get Kit to stay is put to a stop when an injury resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Cain pretty ruthless in this chapter and sorry if it seems over the top :/

It was 8 pm. They were in Randolph’s office. Cain was sitting on the couch, while Bell stood in the middle of the room. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he had his hands rested on his hips, looking deep in thought as he zoned out on the carpet that covered the floor.

“How far have you gotten in getting rid of Kit? If you can’t get rid of her then you’re gone, and we will find someone who can take care of this.” Cains words went in one ear and out the other for Randolph. He was too focused on his argument with Kit.

_ There must be something I’m doing to piss her off. I just can’t seem to put my finger on it. I’m going to have to ask her about it sooner or later if I’m going to save her from getting fired. _

__ “Are you even listening to me?”

Randolph was still thinking about Kit and his faults that may or may not make her hate him.

“Hey! Listen up old man.” Cain got up and shoved Randolph against the wall, slamming his back into the wall so hard that he lost his breath. “Listen here. Rule number one. Never ignore me, or you will pay the price. Rule number two. Get rid of Kit. You better think of something old man, or you’re gone.” With that, Cain pulled him from the wall just to slam him into it again, getting a yelp from Randolph. Cain left him there against the wall and stormed out the door.

Bell leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath and process what just happened. Once his breath finally returned in a normal rhythm he went to take a step to only wince as pain shot through his back and into his leg. He fell to his hands and knees as he tried to hold back a scream of pain. He failed as a weird yelp left his throat, tears tugging at his eyes as the pain was unbearable. Apparently his herniated disk wasn’t all the way healed yet, because he was starting to lose feeling in his left foot, and pain was pulsating through his leg. It felt the same as the one time (only a good 6 hours after the plane crash) when he almost knocked Cain and Kit over (AKA most embarrassing moment that Bell had with Kit.) That same horrible pain that made him punch the floor and let out weird groans and whines.

Once the pain started to slowly fade, Randolph pushed himself into a sitting position, his left leg stretched out while the right one stayed bent. He looked around for a good place to rest his back and saw his desk not to far away from him. He slowly scooted on his butt towards the desk, careful to not move his left leg at all, fearing that the same horrible feeling could come back. He slowly and carefully leaned against his desk and rested the back of his head on the cold dark wood.

_ I need help, or I’m going to be stuck here till tomorrow… I could page Kit. She is probably busy, and she probably doesn't want to talk to me. I could wait until Grayson gets here. He would never judge me like some of the doctors here. He looks up to me like I’m his father or something. Chances are he won’t be here until tomorrow though. _

He could page someone else, but that would be a total blow to his pride. He didn’t want to look weak or be the talk of the hospital about how he was too baby to walk out of his office like the “cocky, smug asshole” he was.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, making up random games to play on his fingers, or whistling random themes from TV shows and games he watched and played as a kid, trying his best to remember the notes, and eventually he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my Instagram friends: ahtancharkwaytiao  
> They gave me the idea of bringing back Bell's herniated disk.


	5. Oh Lord, He's Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to mask her worry, Kit goes back to Chastain to find Randolph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some talk about suicide in this chapter so if y'all find that uncomfortable then this chapter may not be for you.

Kit couldn’t sleep that night. Her mind was filled with guilt as she thought about her and Randolph’s encounter that yet again ended in her pushing him away. She tossed and turned as she thought about Randolph.

_ I sure hope he’s doing alright… What if he’s not? What if he’s crying? What if he is suicidal? What if he kills himself? Oh dear lord. Stop over exaggerating. He wouldn’t kill himself for me… or would he? _

__ With that, she rose from the bed, waking Brett. He rose to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. 

“What are you doing Kit? It’s 1 in the morning.”

“Chastain called me in. I have to go.”

“But I didn’t hear a beep beep sound from your pager.”

“It vibrated on the table. You were just asleep or something.” She put on her warmer pants and a warm coat. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and grabbed her phone. “I’ll be back later.”

As she drove to Chastain her mind was on Randolph. She sped through the streets, going over the speed limit. 

She pulled up to Chastain and ran inside. If he wasn’t here, she would ask a nurse or anyone she could find to get his address. Chances are he wasn’t here because it was 1 am, but she had to check. 

She walked in and immediately ran into nurse Jessica who was leaving for the night after a brutal 14 hours at the hospital.

“Hi, Doctor Voss. What are you doing he-”

“Have you seen Randolph?”

“Oh, Doctor Bell? I haven’t he may have left for tonight, but I didn’t see him leave if he did.”

Kit nodded, gave Jessica her thanks and walked on.

She checked the OR to see if he was in there. Nope. It was just Albert Nolan running his dinky little surgeries. She growled in frustration and left.

She started to walk to his office and got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. For some reason the thought of suicide was still stuck in her head. She knew Randolph had struggled a lot in his life and her “hating” him may have been the thing to put him over the edge. She knew that he was a drinker, but was he a heavy drinker? She knew he would take his whiskey at any time of the day. She once gave him a glass at 9 am and he gladly accepted it and drank it down. 

She finally made it to his office to see the door wide open and the lights on. Randolph would never leave the lights on or the door wide open, which meant he was still here. She immediately thought of the worst. He’s dead.

_ He’s not dead. He’s not dead.  _

__ “He’s not dead.” The thoughts in her head spilled out of her mouth in a low murmur. “He’s not dead.” She slowly stepped into the doorway and looked to her right, and what she saw made her freeze. He was propped up against the front of his desk, head lolling to the side, left leg outstretched and hands laying limply at his side. 

_ Jesus Christ, he popped pills. He’s fucking dead. HELP HIM DAMMIT! STOP STANDING AND HELP HIM! _

__ She ran to him and got down on her knees. She grabbed his hands to see if there were any pill bottles or extra pills in his hands but there were none. She checked his pulse on his wrist, not even knowing that Randolph’s eyes popped open. 

_ Wait a minute… His pulse seems fine. He’s not spiraling. Breathing is fine. _

__ She put her head on his chest and listened to his breath. Before she could proceed with her examination, “dead” Randolph spoke up.

“Did not expect to wake up with you on my chest.”

Kit screamed and backed away out of instinct, rolling over Bells left leg, making him scream out in pain.

“OH FUCKING DEAR LORD! OFF! GET OFF!”

Kit looked down to find she was on his leg. She quickly scrambled off his leg and watched him curse and slam the ground with his hands. 

Finally the pain subsided but still lingered in a throbbing way. Randolph laid there, chest heaving up and down as if he just ran a marathon.

“I am so sorry. Oh my god I thought you were dead.” Kit was still clearly shaken by Randolph’s “revival.”

“No, I wasn’t dead. I just couldn’t walk. I think I damaged my herniated disk. Well, Cain damaged my herniated disk.”

“Cain? Wait. Cain? What did Cain do?”

“Shoved me against the wall because I wasn’t listening to him.”

“How long were you laying here?”

“About 5 hours I think?”

Kit frowned as she slowly examined his leg and slowly moved it around, trying not to hurt Randolph but also wanting to examine him. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. We didn’t necessarily end on good terms.”

Kit looked at him with guilt in her eyes. 

_ Randolph laid here for 5 hours because of me. _

__ “You should've called anyway.” The comment came off wrong and sounded more scolding than comforting.

That was it. Bell snapped.

“Okay. I’ve had it with your shit, Kit. I really have. Why are you always scolding me or insulting me? I am just trying to help you out, but then you just go shit all over it. I’ve taken this from you for a damn long time, but now is the time to discuss this. I have all the time in the world and you are not going anywhere.” Bell grabbed kits arm and she knew she was stuck. He was NOT letting go until he got an answer. “Talk to me. Please.”

Kit looked into his gray, blue eyes that held comfort that made her relax at least a little bit. “I… I just don’t know how to talk to you… I… I’m sorry I don’t know how to word it.” She tried to pull away only to be greeted by a tightening grip from Randolph. He wasn’t going to let go.

“I have all day. Take your time.” Randolph said calmly.

“I… I get nervous around you. It causes for me to answer like a bitch. I just think you’re an amazing man and I’ve never been around someone as forgiving and accepting as you. Then I remember that I’m with Brett, and for me to leave him would rip apart my family, and my kids would be distraught. I guess I’ve just been pushing down my feelings for you and it’s come out as aggression and bitchy remarks. I am so sorry about doing that to you. You definitely don’t deserve this and I don’t even think I deserve you.” 

She tried once more to pull away from Randolph, giving all the strength she had, only to be pulled back towards him. She lost her balance and began to fall on top of him, but she planted her hand above his head on the desk to catch her fall. Their faces were closer than they’ve ever been before, and Kit liked it. 

Randolph smiled and looked up at her, as she reigned over him like a blue sky over a city “I like you too, Kit.”

This caused for Kit to turn red in the face, and Randolph saw it too, making him smile even bigger than he already was.

He began to lean towards her.

_ Oh shit. He’s going to kiss me. _

__ She pulled away, taking Randolph off guard and she broke free from his grip. 

Randolph reached forward with his hands, trying to grab the amazing moment back, but instead being greeted by pain as it shot through his leg and back, making him groan in pain and jerk back against the desk, making a pretty loud bang as he hit the wood.

“I’ll grab some more doctors to check you out. I have to go. It’s late and… I’m tired and- I uh- I- I have to go.”

“Kit. No please! Don-”

Before he could finish the sentence she had left out the door. His hands slumped to his side again and his head hung down. 

Moments later, doctors came in and took him to get medical care on his back, and Kit drove home, yet again going over the speed limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


	6. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brutal argument, Randolph is left trying to decide if Kit should get fired or if he should quit.

Kit had made sure to stay away from Randolph ever since their 1am run in. She didn’t want to make him think that they had a chance at love. She already told him that it wouldn’t work because of Brett and her children.

Randolph hadn’t seen Kit in a day, and the deadline for the firing was coming up. It would be kicking him in the ass before he knew it. He had to find her, even if that made her uncomfortable. He had to make sure she knew what he was going to do, and she knew the plan. Randolph had a small limp from his herniated disk, but it was healing better than anyone expected. He was already up and walking.

Kit walked down the hall, looking behind her every now and then. Making sure Randolph wasn’t there to scare her again like he did so many times before. Then she saw him round the corner. She quickly ran into the room closest to her, hoping she didn’t get Randolph's attention. She failed in her escape, and Randolph walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and looked at her, then looked down at the floor.

“I know I’m not the person you want to talk to right now.”

“Then why are you here? Don’t you want what’s best for me?”

“I do. I also want to get some things cleared up between us-”

“Like how you literally held me to the floor until you almost kissed me? You want to talk about that Randolph?!”

“Kit. let me expla-”

Kit was having none of it. She lost her temper. “What the bloody hell were you thinking?! Forcing a woman to kiss you, and she HAS A BOYFRIEND WHO WAS HER HUSBAND AT ONE POINT! You’re lucky I didn’t slap you Randy! I thought you were a better man than that! I thought you had a decent amount of manners!”

Randolph’s face hardened into an icy glare that turned into a face of rage. “Oh yeah! I don’t have manners, said the one who confessed their fucking love to me, EVEN THOUGH they’re with another man! I just don’t know what your fucking problem is anymore!”

“MY PROBLEM?! Wow you sure got guts saying that!” Kit sneered at Bell, making him even more angry.

“Oh yeah I do got guts don’t I?! It seems that everything I say to you takes guts because you come off as a bitch every time I try to talk to you! And don’t even try to argue with me about how in love you are with that dumb ass, Brett either! You confessed your fucking love for me! YOUR FUCKING LOVE! YOU DON’T LOVE BRETT! YOU LOVE ME!”

These next words that came out of Kits mouth left a coldness and tenseness in the room that you could cut with a knife.

“Well it was fucking 1 am! I was definitely not thinking right, and I would never say something so absurd with a sane mind! What I should’ve said was I hate you.I ABSOLUTELY BLOODY FUCKING HATE YOU! I don’t even know why you like me! I am with Brett, you hear me?! BRETT! NOT YOU! So stop worrying about me, and bothering me for once and leave. Just get out!”

Randolph stood in shocked silence, his expression going soft into a frown.

“You fucking heard me. I hate you.”

Randolph looked away, not saying a word. For once, Randolph Bell had nothing to say. No sly remarks, no passive aggressive comments, no shouting. Nothing. He turned towards the door, back turned towards Kit. He put his hand on the door handle, but waited for a couple of seconds.

Kit thought he was going to turn around and say some stupid comment about how he loves her or shit like that, but he was surprised as he opened the door and left without a word.

Randolph limped down the hall and wiped his eyes that were at risk from tears that wanted to get out. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts, and went up to his office.

He walked inside to find Cain sitting on the couch looking like a smug relaxed little bitch.

“Do you mind? I would like to be alone for a while.”

“Can’t wait. Deadline is today.”

“Wh-what? You said deadline was tomorrow!”

“Well… too bad. I make the rules here, and the rules are that the deadline is today. So let me hear it. Is it you? Or her?”

Randolph stood still. The world stopped moving, and time stopped in its tracks. He had no idea what to do. After his and Kits argument he would be honestly happy to see her leave, but was that really the best choice? 

_ Me or her? Me or her? Me or her? Me or her? _

__ Those three words repeated in his head over and over like a broken record, but it didn’t lead him to a decision. 

  
_ Me or her? _


	7. Shock And Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit comes to work, but things don't seem right.

BZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZ.

Kits phone went off at 7am, but she didn’t need it. She was already awake, had been for the past 2 hours just tossing and turning thinking about those 3 dreadful words.

_ I HATE YOU. _

The words rang in her ears like a bell (How ironic that it was a  _ Bell.  _ Curse you Randolph and your last name.) Even though it was 3 days ago (She had 2 days off) it still killed her.

To try to escape the brutal words that rang in her ears, she got up. She heard Brett roll over and mumble in his sleep. It was almost sickening to see him here. It shouldn’t be sickening, but it was. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee. 

She sat down at her dining room table and looked at her phone for any new messages. She was surprised to find none there. Normally Randolph sent her a daily messages, updating her on all of the recent surgeries, and the ones she was expected to do for the day, but there hadn’t been a message sent since 3 days ago in the morning, and it read  _ “I’m at the cafe. Do you want anything?” _

__ Of course she hadn’t responded. She was scared to death that making any form of communication with the man would cause him to turn on faster than a light bulb, and that was what she was trying to avoid.

_ He’s probably still mad about me telling him I hate him. Why would you text someone you just got your heart broken by? I should’ve known that he wasn’t going to text. _

__ She finished her coffee, washed the cup, then went to go get ready for an average day at work.

She walked through the doors of Chastain, and immediately people had their eyes on Kit. She had no clue what was up with them. They never looked at Kit like this, nor gave her their attention. She saw a couple of doctors whispering to each other while taking glances at her. She sped up and kept her head down, fearful of looking the wrong way at someone, or tripping over her own feet. It almost felt like a high school hallway with the way people stared down the little nerd, or the new kid. 

She made it into the locker room where she changed into her scrubs and checked her phone one last time to see if Randolph texted her with no luck. She sighed, put her phone in her locker then walked out of the room to start the day.

The hospital was quiet that day, as if someone died. Everyone took glances at her as she went to check up on patients and run her surgeries as if she was the plague. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, and she went up to Randolph’s office. She needed to escape from these crazy people around her. She walked up to the office only to find that the lights were off and the door was locked. Randolph wasn’t here.

_ He’s probably doing a surgery. I’ll go check the OR _

__ She walked into all of the ORs with no luck of finding Randolph. She walked into the last OR to see Nurse Nic standing and watching the surgery. 

“Nic, have you seen Bell?”

Nic gave her a surprised look which made Kit groan in frustration.

“What’s up with you people and your weird stares? I have no clue what’s going on to people today!”

“Um… well. You haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Well. Bell got fired. He left 3 days ago. The really really weird was the fact he didn’t even fight it, as if it was expected. He just left here with his head hung low. I didn’t see you anywhere which was weird because you seem like his only friend from what everyone has seen.”

Kit stood in shock. Unable to speak, or move. 

_ The deadline. It came down to me or him. I still have my job, and he’s gone which only means one thing. He’s gone for good. How could he do that after I told him I hated him. How the bloody hell did he do it? He really does love me. _

__ “I have to go.” Kit left out the door, leaving Nic confused in the OR. She went into patient records, took Randolph’s record, then ran out of the hospital and got into her car. She found his address hidden in the record then sped out of the parking lot, and yet again went over the speed limit, for Randolph Bell.


	8. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit goes to Randolph's house to make sure he's alright, but things don't go as planned.

“Open the damn door, Randolph,” Kit hissed as she banged on the door for the 6th time. His blinds were closed and no lights were on judging by how dark it looked behind the blinds. “I know you’re home Randy! Open the damn door!” She banged on the door one last time before giving up and trying to find another way in. She went around the side of the smaller house, looking for any kind of way in. She then spotted a window that was cracked open. She slowly opened the window to be suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol, making her jerk back at the smell.

_ Randolph is definitely a heavy drinker. Holy shit. _

__ She opened the window all the way then climbed in. It was dark, and cold inside the small house, and Randolph was nowhere to be found. She slowly took a step forward and kicked an empty vodka bottle aside, making a loud clicking followed by glass rolling on hardwood. 

_ Shit. That was loud. Hopefully I didn’t wake Ran- _

__ She was suddenly grabbed by a shadowy man who reeked of alcohol. Kit screamed and thrashed about wildly, trying to pry away from the man. She managed to claw at the man's eye, making him release his grip. She ran for the door, heart pounding in her chest. She tripped over a whiskey bottle, falling forward and grabbing the blinds near the door, trying to catch herself. The blinds broke from their hanger and came crashing to the floor, bringing light into the home. She hit the floor with a gasp as the air left her body. She turned around quick enough to see the man she thought she knew all too well pin her against the wall. He put his hand on her throat and raised a whiskey glass in his other hand. Before he could bring down the bottle, Kit was screaming with hands outstretched towards him.

“Randolph! Stop! Stop! I’m a friend! Stop! It’s me, Kit!”

Randolph looked at her with his blood shot eyes, the right one was bleeding a little bit from Kits nails. He didn’t move a muscle as his brain slowly but surely worked out who this woman in front of him was. He slowly released his grip on her neck and fell back off of her, landing on his butt, hands falling limply to his sides, whiskey bottle clinking on the floor, but not breaking.

“What the fuck are you doing here? How the hell did you get in my house?”

Kit looked him up and down. He was dressed in a dark blue collared shirt that wasn’t buttoned at all, exposing a white stained shirt underneath. He wore black shorts and he was barefoot. He hadn’t shaved in 3 days, which gave him a small stubble on his face. Dark circles ran under his bloodshot eyes and a nasty bruise rested on the left side of his forehead.

“You gonna answer me? Or are you just here to waste my time?”

“What happened to you?”

“Alcohol, honey! The precious liquid that sits in this bottle!” He held up the whiskey bottle and swished the liquid around as if to advertise how good it looked.

“This- this is not you. You’re drunk.”

“I just lost my fucking job. How else do you think I can cope?”

“Anything but this, Randy. Anything but this.”

“Don’t tell me how to deal with my problems Ms. Perfect.”

“You must be over the top drunk. You wouldn’t talk to me like this. You never would. I know you. And this is definitely not yo-”

“Oh yeah. Sorry. I’ll try a little better to assist your personal needs, Princess. Oh m’lady! Let me be your bitch and do whatever you want, because I’m the nicest man in the world and I wasted my time loving you! Oh! You’re going to lose your job? Let me just step in and take the fucking bullet for you BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Got nothing better to do with my fucking time! YEAH SURE IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER BECAUSE YOUR WITH BRETT! Oh my god Brett! The best man in the world! You couldn’t stand to leave him because he’s so perfect! AND I’M USELESS!” Randolph was on his feet now, finger in Kits face, face flushed with drunk rage. “I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! PROTECTION! KINDNESS! LOVE! I GAVE YOU ALL OF IT! AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU THREW IT AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! So I have a couple of words for you and we will see how you like them. I hate you too. I fucking hate you too.” 

Randolph turned his back on Kit and folded his arms, waiting for her to scream back and tell him that she hated him 20 more times, but what he got instead confused him. He heard her softly sobbing and sniffling. She tried to keep back the sobs and tears, but they rushed out of her like a faucet that had been fixed and water flowed freely again.

Randolph turned around slowly and looked at her curled up on the floor, hiding her face and tears from him. 

He scared her. He did more than just that. He broke her in two and left her bleeding. He bit his lip and looked at the floor, trying to block out her sobs, but they rang in his ears like a siren until he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved to her side going on his knees and resting his hands on his thighs. His hand lifted shakily and timidly, but then rested on Kits shoulder. He slowly began to rub her shoulder, trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities. (His abilities were very limited due to his alcohol intake.)

Kit finally gave in and leaned into Randolph’s chest and cried, not caring that he smelled like alcohol anymore. She just wanted to be hugged by him and snuggled until she stopped crying. Randolph instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, trying to keep back the tears of his guilt. He hurt the one person he swore to protect. He felt like a monster, and truth be told, he was a monster. Everyone thinks he’s a monster, and he had to admit he proved them all right. He also proved this to the one person who didn’t think he was a psycho. 

Tears streamed down both their faces as they sat on the cold wooden floor. They finally got the one thing they both wanted. To hug and cuddle, but it was under the worst circumstances.


	9. Don't Have A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Bell finally realize that they need each other more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Enjoy :)

Kit woke up groggy, with her eyelids heavy after her huge break down. She looked around the room that was only lit from the one window that had its drapes torn off. The place was littered with bottles of alcohol and take out boxes of food that she couldn’t distinguish. 

_ Wow. Randolph wasn’t as clean as I thought. Wait, Randolph! _

__ She remembered that he was here too. She looked at the body she was resting on and saw Randolph, fast asleep. Even though he was asleep, his hands were still wrapped around her tight like a child holding onto his favorite stuffed animal. Kit smiled unknowingly, snuggled deeper into his chest, then resumed gazing around the room.

Randolph woke up not too later with Kit snuggled into him. Not knowing what happened last night, he was surprised to see her laying on his chest. She looked up at him, a look of content on her face. He looked back at her, matching her content expression without knowing. His head then started to pound and his stomach churned as the effects of last nights drinking were taking its toll. 

“Oh shit.” With that he got up off the floor, leaving kit sitting there and went to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and put his hands on the toilet seat as he gagged and let it out. 

Kit has never heard Randolph throw up, and she had to admit, it made her sick to her stomach. It sounded like nothing she had ever heard before come out of a human. If she could put it into words it sounded like: “HURPHARCKHACKUHCK.” She stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She peered in to see him flush the toilet and flop pathetically against the wall, and leaned his head back, as he caught his breath.

“Randolph. Are you alright?”

“No… no not really.”

“Well let me help you. I’ve dealt with a lot of people with hangovers in my life, so I know how to help.”

She holds a hand out to him, (which he took pretty quickly) and she helps him to his feet. She grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and gives it to him so he could wash out that horrible taste of barf. She starts the shower, went to his room and dug out something that looked decently comfortable, then went back to the bathroom. 

“Okay, you are going to take a nice shower, then I’ll make you some tea when you’re ready, and we can talk if you want.”

Randolph rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Okay. Sounds good. Thank you, Kit.”

“I owe you one, Ran. Now take your shower and I’ll make your tea.”

She left the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Randolph smiling at the new nickname. It was definitely a new one for him, and it fit perfectly. Especially with her saying it.

Kit made the tea, then started to clean up the many bottles of alcohol left around the house. As she was cleaning she knew that Randolph definitely had a drinking problem.

A little later, Randolph walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel draped around his neck, sitting upon his hawaiian shirt that Kit chose for him along with a pair of sweats.“House cleaning too? I’m just getting the full treatment aren’t I?” Kit looked at him and smiled, but it slowly left her face, and bell picked up on it. “What’s wrong?”

“How much do you drink a day?”

“...I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I- I… I drink a lot. Alcoholic a lot. And I hate it, but it’s my only scapegoat.” Guilt was filling his eyes and he let his gaze down to the floor. “I’m so sorry… I’ve tried to give you a good impression of myself and be the best I could be. I can only keep it up for so long though. I almost hurt you last night, and I said horrible things to you. I don’t hate you at all. In fact, I love you so much, and I would die for you. You don’t even know how much I love you. And I’m sorry that my worst parts came out to you in one night. I just couldn’t control myself, and I fear that I won’t be able to control myself again, and I could hurt you.” He let out a depressed chuckle. “I sound just like my old man. Apologizing for something that will never be fixed. He wasn’t the best person either. Had a big ass temper… Lost all control when a bottle of alcohol was placed into his hands… I don’t want to lose my temper with you. That’s my biggest fear, so of course, I put on my best behavior for you at Chastain, but now you’re seeing the real man I am. You deserve so much more than me. And I-”

He was shut up as Kit grabbed his face, pulled him in, and kissed him. Randolph, was taken off guard, but he soon settled in and enjoyed the kiss. 

The one thing they both wanted, they finally received. The kiss was unlike anything they felt before. It felt like it went on forever, and that was a good thing. Then they finally released the kiss after they both ran out of breath. Randolph looked dazed, as if their kiss was a drug to him. Kit smiled at him, then hugged him.

“I bet you are nothing like your father, we can get this whole drinking issue under control, and I know you would never hurt me,” she whispered into his ear as they hugged. “I love you.”

“I- I love you too, but I don’t know if I deserve you. You’re so amazing and kind, and I’m nothing like that. I have been divorced twice in my life, and I don’t want this relationship to fail too.”

“Well I’ve been divorced twice too, so that’s not even a valid argument, and I think that we can make this one work, we just have to push through the difficulties, and help each other out. We have to try, Randy, or I’m going to regret never being with you.”

Randolph sighed and pulled away from the hug. He wore a frown on his face, and his shoulders slumped. “I would regret it too. I guess we don’t have a choice.” He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They hugged in the morning light, alcohol bottles littered around them, and nothing but their own body heat keeping them warm. 

Kit should’ve done this a lot sooner, and she shouldn’t have pushed Randolph away at first. She didn’t know what she was so afraid of at the start, but now fear was far from her mind. Randolph always made her feel safe in any situation she was in, no matter what. She smiled and looked up at his face that was closer than ever to hers. He returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss, and she gladly allowed him to kiss her. She should’ve let him kiss her when they were in his office and screwed the potential consequences of it. There’s so much she regretted, but she was still led to the same outcome, and that was being with Randolph.

For once in what seemed like months, she knew where she stood, and she knew who she belonged with. She hugged Randolph tight, while the whole world seemed to drift away until it was just the two of them, and there was no place she would rather be.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you all liked it! I hope to make more Kitdolph fics in the future, so stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
